bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyra Katō
|Visored |birthplace = Unknown |birthday = August 25 |age = Unknown (appears 18-20) |gender = Female |height = 160 cm (5'3") |weight = 65.7 kg (145 lbs.) |hair color = Black |eye color = Red (right) Green (left) |blood type = AB |affiliation = Venganza |previous affiliation = |occupation = Member of Venganza |previous occupation = Third Seat of the |team = Venganza |previous team = |partner = Derek Marshall |previous partner = |base of operations = King City Venganza Mansion |marital status = Single |relatives = Taiga Aokawa (unofficial father), Asami Kato (mother) |education = |shikai = Daisuke Eiji}} Kyra Katō (加藤キーラ, Katō Kyra) was the Third Seat of the Ninth Division, previously serving underneath Kensei Muguruma. She is currently a member of Venganza, solidifying her status as a rogue Shinigami. She is also a powerful Visored. Background Not much is known about Kyra's past, with the exception that she served as a lieutenant of an unspecified squad at a time before her addition to the Ninth Division as a Third Seat (sharing her position with Kaname Tōsen), though Shinji Hirako said something of her serving underneath a Kenpachi, though this is unconfirmed. This may be a reference to her strength, or even wits. Personality Kyra is a patient, yet cheerful woman. While in the Ninth Division, she often argued with Kensei Muguruma over very silly things; the arguments were never over anything serious. She tends to be the cheerful one of Venganza, as she is always finding something to be glad about. She is often described as being childish, a trait she shares with her former lieutenant. Kyra is, however, very capable of being quite serious in critical situations, especially battles with strong opponents. Kyra is a virtuous person, similar to many other members of her squad, and puts a high value on justice, kindness, and love. Because of this, she is fearful of her “other self”, which is the Hollow within her that has been deemed by many, including herself, as "Hyra" (Hollow Kyra). She tries to greatly resist against the release of her powers whenever possible, but is willing to unleash it if the situation is dire enough. She also admires , who was her partner when she was apart of the group. She considers Lisa a good mentor and looks up to her as a type of surrogate sister; Lisa seems to share a similar view on their relationship. The reason she admires Lisa has been mentioned to be her extreme fighting style, but she has never stated this to be true or false. She also tends to show contempt for Hiyori and follows Hiyori's orders in her own way, that usually makes Hiyori mad. This may be because of her sense of individuality and her belief she can make her own decisions. Despite having become an emotionally-controlled woman, Kyra is shown to Hollowify when under extreme amount of stress and/or mixed emotions. This has been mentioned by Taiga to be a manifestation of her fear of loving or getting close with someone in case they get hurt. Kyra rarely becomes scared, and when she does, the situation is said to be extremely dangerous and life-threatening. Taiga appears to be able to "feel" when she is scared and grows angry at those whom scare her, a result of his care for her. In addition, she tends to reference storms often, such as saying when a battle is coming that a "storm is coming". This is a personal reference to her hobby of painting or sketching storms. Appearance Kyra is a rather short, fairly athletic woman with soft features. She has short, midnight black hair and she suffers from heterochromia, which causes her to posses bi-colored eyes, something she has been called a freak over. She has an odd tattoo of a cross spanning across her back, with roses seeming to grow from it; what this represents is currently unknown. She is also seen wearing a medical eye patch over her left eye, which covers her green colored eye, and acts as something of a suppressant, similarly to . Also, as a result of being added to Venganza, she has her designation number, 2, tattooed on her left bicep. Kyra typically wears a school uniform, which she became attached to when she moved to King City. Her typical outfit is comprised of a pair of black dress shoes, blue knee-high socks and a matching blue skirt. She also wears a white collar shirt with a black, double breasted vest over the top of that with a sort of pinwheel-shaped pin attached to it. She also has a red bandana-like scarf tied around the top of her shirt, resting firmly on her neck. It is unknown what school she adopted this outfit from, but it seems to be recognized by many different people within King City. Plot Please see Kyra Katō/Plot. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kyra's swordsmanship skills are well-honed and are slightly higher than required of a Third Seat. She can easily fend off another swordsman of her level and can be almost on par with Taiga, whom is quite strong. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Kidō: Master Shunpō/Sonido: Highly Perceptive Intellect: Immense Durability: Immense Strength: Zanpakuto Daisuke Eiji (大輔英二, "Two Great Protectors") is a standard Zanpakutō, in terms of appearance. The only added special effect would be the tsuba (decorated sword guard); unlike most tsuba, the guard has been redone by Kyra herself, with a black ribbon-like material. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is Protect (守る, Protect). With this release, Daisuke shatters into two swords, of equal length and strength, and she is able to use them along-with her sword's scabbard. Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Kyra's mask resembles that of the face of a lion. The bones around her mouth look like a lion's and there are bone-strong prickly "hairs" sprouting from the edges of the mask, to resemble a mane. There are light brown patches, to represent fur, across her mask. When using her mask, her eye-patch is generally torn off, and both her irises turn red while the sclera of her eyes turn green. She defeated her inner hollow within 10 minutes and 16 seconds. *'Power Augmentation': While using her mask, Kyra's Powers supplement her powers, greatly increasing her speed and strength. ** Cero: Kyra's cero is blue and forms in her hand, or in the mouth of her mask, and has a wide range. When used, the entire area fills with the blue light and is said to be blinding. Trivia *Kyra dislikes meat, saying it means her feel like a cannibal *She loved reading'' Shōnen Jump'' with Love when she was a member of the Visored; she now reads it with Sakura. *Kyra means "lord" and Katō means "all knowing", and since Japanese names always come with the surname first, Katō Kyra literally states "all knowing lord" *Kyra's favorite food is candy, while her least favorite is vegetables. * Kyra has a strong like for dolls and makes them often, especially when she doesn't have a storm to draw. it is implied at several points that she sells these dolls out of the Venganza Mansion. **Since she has begun making dolls, she appears to have made a doll that resembles her Inner Hollow. This is the one doll that she hasn't sold and seems to refuse to sell it or give it away. Navigation Category:Fanon Character Category:Vizard Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Ex-Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Category:Former Third Seat Category:Under Construction Category:Species Category:Venganza Category:Bleach: Hollow Chronicels Category:Protagonists